Sailor Moon Destiny 6
by Unmeigold
Summary: Ceres falls for her new friend, but he isn't what he's cracked up to be. As a new beast attacks the girls, Unmei is forced to reveal her hiding place among the new heroes.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny

Episode 6: Tainted Love: Ceres in the Spotlight (Part 1 & 2)

Written by: ~UnmeiGold

***Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi***

Ceres sipped her hot chocolate and blushed as she looked over at the young man. His hair was as black as a raven, and his brown eyes were sharp and mysterious. His long delicate fingers gently hugged his mug as he sipped his tea quietly.

"Um..", Ceres broke the silence, "soo tell me, about yourself."

Vincent looked up at her puzzled. "What would you like to know about me?"

"Anything, I guess." She blushed.

"Oh, okay then. My name is Unmeino Vincent, I come from a family that descends from the beginning of heaven and earth. We were noblemen and heads of state. Until a white witch banished my ancestors from their land." His fingers clenched the mug tighter.

"That's sounds horrible." Ceres replied worriedly.

"Well it's nothing to worry about." Vincent placed his mug down on the table. "My family has been on an upswing for a while now. I'm in school now, getting good grades and everything so that I can return our name to its proper glory."

"I admire that. You're so determined to set things right." Ceres smiled.

Vincent became taken aback and smiled again. "I just have to find my destiny in all of it." He looked down at the mug. "So, tell me about yourself, Ceres-san."

Ceres covered her mouth as she was caught off guard. "Oh! Well, my name is Aino-Tomoe Ceres, I go to Juuban Junior High and I am the oldest of four sisters." She boasted.

"What about your family?" Vincent asked.

"My sisters are my family." Ceres looked down at her hot cocoa and sighed,

"Oh! Did I upset you? I apologize if I asked a personal question." Vincent caught himself.

"No it's fine. We all belong to a wonderful family, so I'm never sad… more, happy than that." She smiled.

Vincent looked at her and blushed.

Ceres noticed and looked at him causing him to jump a bit. "Are you okay? Your face is all red, is it hot in here?"

"No!" Vincent yelped. "I'm fine!"

Ceres looked at him puzzled as he stared out the window.

 _She's so positive… is this what mother had in mind?_ He thought.

The rain had finally stopped and the two stepped outside. Ceres turned to the young man and smiled warmly.

"It was nice speaking with you… maybe we could do it again over tea?" she blushed.

"I'd like that." Vincent smiled and began to walk off.

"Oh wait!" Ceres called after him. "Vi-kun!"

Vincent stumbled in his stride and looked back at the pink haired girl. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He blushed uncontrollably.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small bracelet with a tiny flower on it. "Here."

"What is this for?" he asked as she fixed it on his wrist.

"It's a token of my appreciation, for being such a kind companion." She smiled.

"A kind companion…" he said to himself staring at the bracelet.

"Okay, see you soon!" she giggled and ran off.

Vincent touched the bracelet and smirked. "Dumb human." He snarled annoyed.

A bright light surrounded him as he teleported back to the dark dimension.

Kiara stood and approached the young man patting his head dotingly. Her smiled made him grin almost instantly. "What do you have to report, my son."

Vincent smiled.

At the Crystal Palace, the girls fawned over Ceres as she told them about the mysterious boy. All but Juno, were interested.

"He sounds great Ceres!" Vesta swooned.

"I want to run into a guy like that!" Pallas sank her red face into a pillow.

"Me too." Usagi-chan sighed.

"Usagi-chan, you have Helios!" Juno snapped.

"Oh yeah… but Helios can't live here with me until I ascend the throne. It's not FAIR!" Usagi-chan cried.

"Vincent is very sweet and he kind of clumsy. I think he liked me a lot." Ceres sighed.

"Sooo, is this guy your boyfriend Ceres-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Of course not! We're just friends." Ceres covered her mouth and blushed.

"Honestly Ceres, you're one of the most beautiful girls here and every guy you run into is your friend. A date wouldn't kill you." Juno jumped in.

Ceres only sat there as the others talked among themselves.

In the dark dimension, Vincent walked along the long dark hallways towards his chambers.

 _The report with mother and Auntie Kiona went well. Earth will be ours as soon as we find the Angel of Destiny's vessel and kill her. Then we can awaken the Demon of Fate._

 _But…_ the thought back to Ceres. _Would she accept me for who I am and be my bride through it all?_ He stood near his chamber door and stared into the distance.

The next day, Ceres was visiting a farmer's market. She smiled as she was greeted kindly and offered free samples by the owners. She spun around in a sample filled tizzy until she bumped into a person wearing a ridiculously big gardening hat.

"I'm so sorry!" she bowed deeply.

"Ceres?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up and saw Vincent who was blushing as much as she was.

"Uhmmm hi! Vincent! Uhmmm!" she yelped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes! I just was surprised to run into you hear. I've been coming to this farmer's market for quite some time now and never saw you here." She thought out loud.

"It's my first time here. I was interested in picking up some fresh veggies and fruit for dinner." He lifted his basket and revealed a great bounty of meats, vegetables, fruits and milk.

"Wow!" Ceres looked at him with admiration.

They walked away from the market into the small park nearby.

"I have to say it must be Fate that we have run into each other again." Vincent smiled warmly.

"Yeah, more like Destiny really." Ceres smiled. Vincent winced after hearing her say that.

"Have a seat with me." She smiled while nervously patting the bench.

Vincent did just that as a black figure watched them from afar. It toppled over revealing Pallas, Juno, Vesta, and Usagi-chan watching from afar. Unmei-chan sat in a tree watching silently as the young boy obeyed Ceres' request.

At the same moment, Kiara watched from their dimension as a the screens glowed all around her.

"Vincent-san, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Ceres blushed.

Vincent leaned in and blushed as well. "What is it Ceres-san?"

"I… well…" she covered her mouth bashfully.

"Hm?" Vincent leaned in more.

"I wanted to know if y..!" she turned to face him and was met by an unexpected kiss. They seemed frozen in time as neither of them moved.

By the tree, Usagi-chan and the other squealed as they witnessed the happy accident.

"Thatta girl!" Minako-sama emerged from the bushes smirking, startling the others.

Unmei-chan started to glow suddenly, as a calm anger engulfed her. Everything around them went black as if it were truly frozen and she began to speak.

 _"This will not be tolerated… I can't allow Fate to alter this young girls Destiny!"_ The light surrounding her suddenly focused into a swirling energy ball in the palm of her hand as she aimed it at the young boy _. "BEGONE!"_ The ball of golden light shot from her hand (think Jupiter Coconut Cyclone) and spiraled towards them.

Kiara noticed this and quickly set a barrier between the blast and Vincent. Ceres seemed hypnotized as her eyes were glazed over. A monster suddenly appeared and roared loudly.

 _One of mothers pets._ Vincent winced. _What was that light?!_ He looked in the direction of the blast and saw the Sailor Senshi running their way. Minako-sama held Unmei's hand as she watched quietly. Vincent quickly took his basket and slung it at the creature, only to be knocked back, his clothing torn to shreds and a small trinket slipped from his wrist.

Ceres' lifeless eyes caught a glimpse of something shimmering before her, her gaze shifted to Vincent whose body slammed against a tree. Her eyes regained their life as she captured the trinket.

"VINCENT!" She shrieked. The small bracelet flashed with a brilliant light.

The other senshi watched as Ceres held her beautiful pink wand in the air. There was a swirling heart with crossed scythes in the middle. The monster turned its attention to her swatting at the young acrobat, but Ceres expertly jumped onto a nearby sculpture, angrily pointed at it.

"THATS ENOUGH!"

Ceres raised her wand and shouted. "CERES STAR POWER, MAKEUP!" Pink ribbons escaped the wand and surrounded her. A dark shadow hovered over like a veil and wrapped around her. It flashed as black rose petals were delicately carried in the breeze revealing Sailor Ceres.

Around her waist was a heart-shaped chain with a sharp golden crescent moon on the end. She grinned as she expertly jumped to meet the other girls who were amazed at her graceful maneuver.

"Soldier of the Eternal Heart, Sailor Ceres is in the spotlight! In the name of my star, you will cease to exist!" she said coldly. The other sailors looked on as Ceres walked up to the monster and began her attack.

She held her hands up as a purple ball with sparking energy took the shape of a heart. It spun in her hands as the energy built up. "LOVELY SCREAMING HEARTBREAK!" She blew a kiss at the energy heart and it violently shot away from her and engulfed the creature, incinerating it where it stood. It screamed in agony as it disappeared from sight.

Usagi-chan looked at Ceres worriedly as she only stood there and seemingly basked in the monster's death. "Ceres-chan?"

Sailor Ceres turned around and looked at the girls smiling. "That was intense." She whispered.

"Are you okay Ceres?" Pallas stepped forward.

"I think so…" she whispered while looking at her hands as they trembled. "What about Vincent? Is he okay?"

We didn't see him anywhere, maybe he ran off and hid." Pallas walked over towards Sailor Ceres and clasped her shoulder. "Let's go home."

Ceres nodded quietly and they all started to walk off. Vincent hovered in the air over them smirking.

 _Now that I know who the Angel of Destiny is… it will be nothing to destroy her from within._ He disappeared into a vortex.


End file.
